


the unfortunate case of: waffles, a horrible bath, and the best start to a day ever

by fun ghouls defective bomb (ranboo_of_our_own)



Category: the unfortunate case
Genre: Gen, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranboo_of_our_own/pseuds/fun%20ghouls%20defective%20bomb
Summary: ace wants to go do something fun with cass. cass is a little bitch. found family ensues.
Relationships: ace & cass
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	the unfortunate case of: waffles, a horrible bath, and the best start to a day ever

Cass woke up to a hand running through their hair. They were still on the couch, that was a good sign. Ace was right next to them, criss cross on the floor waiting for them to wake up. That wasnt what usually happened, usually cass slept in and when they woke up ace would have left them a note, but it wasnt exactly an unwelcome surprise.

Ace was running a hand through their hair and gave a smile when cass opened their eyes, stopping.

“Morning cass, i dont have work today sooooo” he had drawn out the last word, making cass giggle, rolling over so they were completely facing ace. “We can do something fun”

“Fun like what?” cass pulled their knees to their chest still on their side on the couch. “I dont feel like we need to do anything today.”

Ace went quiet a moment before asking “do you feel that way, or does the universe feel that way? Because we can stay home if you really dont want to go out-”

“It doesnt matter how i feel.”

Cass could hear ace curse under his breath. “Well, it does matter how you feel, but i guess if you universe doesnt want you to have these amazing waffles i went out and got i’ll take one for the team and eat them without you-”

“Thats not what i meant-” cass sat up fast, reaching for their stuffed animal. “Im just saying if things get weird we gotta stop.”

Ace was smiling again, still on the floor “do you wanna eat here or at the table?”

“Im too tired to go to the table-” cass complained.

“Then you’re too tired for waffles-”

“You are now my least favourite person.”

“I can bring the food here, but you gotta promise me you’ll listen to me after breakfast- okay?” ace was bitting his lip which made cass frown.

“, , ,what do you want me to do?”

“, , , , , ,we can talk about it after breakfast” cass continued to frown but ace got up from where he was sitting, going to the kitchen. Cas continued to sit, playing with the edge of their sock. When ace came back he was carrying a styrofoam to-go box and handed it to cass.

“I ate already when i was waiting for you to get up” he said, but cass wasnt sure if he was telling the truth “so you can have the rest.”

There were three waffles in the box and cass ate them quickly, one hand still gripping their stuffed animal frog.

“What did you want me to do?” cass asked after finishing their breakfast.

“, , ,i need you to take a bath, , ,” cass blipped to the other side of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk what you think so far


End file.
